


Scuttlebutt

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, implied Abby/McGee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think there’s some… stuff, I’ve missed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scuttlebutt

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #390 "speculate"

“I don’t mean to gossip,” said Bishop. “But I think there’s some… stuff, I’ve missed.”

“And you think I’ll know?” asked Palmer, surprised.

“Not about everything,” she hedged, then blurted, “What’s up with Abby and McGee?”

“Oh, they’re… you know, we’re not really sure,” he admitted. “They dated, once, but now they’re just friends.”

“Except for the not-so-subtle jealousy when they date someone else?”

“Yeah, that,” said Jimmy. “Personally, I think they’ll end up together, someday, but…”

Bishop smiled. “Yeah, I can see that.” Then, she frowned. “And maybe you could tell me about someone named… Kate?”

Jimmy nodded. “Sure…” 

THE END


End file.
